Helpless
by Washi Thunder
Summary: Molly and Finn use the mine cart in Garmon Mine District, to reach Harmonica Town before the Brass Bar's closing time. But they never reach Harmonica. Molly/HikarixChase
1. Chapter 1

_Alrighty, *fingers crossed* :3_  
_Hope you guys like it!_  
_Constructive criticism is most welcome!_

_*I'd like to thank my favourite (and the most annoying) editor Shaman Hime! _  
_You rock!~_

Quick diclaimer:  
I do not own Harvest Moon: Animal Parade...**yet**...

* * *

"Shoot! I'm going to be really late!"

Molly grabbed her hammer and quickly stuffed it in her rucksack. Finn was taking a nap in the front pocket and she knocked him really hard in the process- surprising him.

"WHA..! WHAT 'S GOING ON?" he cried, digging his head into Molly's shoulder.  
"We're leaving," she replied quietly, "hurry up, we're going to be late."  
Finn rubbed his eyes and yawned, "Why? What's the time? Where are we going?"  
"It's 7:30," she answered irritated, as she tried to jam the last ore she found, "I promised Luna that I'll meet her at the Brass Bar, remember?"  
"Oh, yeah…" Finn yawned and sat on a rock, "I remember."

Molly rolled her eyes and smiled. She finally managed to zip her rucksack, she slung it on her back,  
"Come on lazy butt," she nudged Finn and quickly headed towards the stairs.  
"Hey…hey…HEY! Molly! Wait up!"

* * *

Molly stepped out of Ganache Mine with Finn at her tail.

The night sky was a carpet of dark blue, stitched with threads of glimmering stars. The wind frolicked jovially- sweet, soft and mellow; Molly took a deep slow breath and, after holding it for five seconds, let it out. Finn yawned again and sneezed, Molly chuckled and gave him a slight shove. Then, glancing at her watch, she began to panic,  
"Hell! It's already 8:10!" She snapped, "Luna is going to be furious."  
Molly grasped her head in frustration.  
"I shouldn't have gone fishing with Toby," she groaned, "how on Earth will I reach Harmonica on time?"

She reviewed the route in her head: she has to gallop through Ganache Mine District, passing the accessory shop, the grocery store, Ramsey's store and the Dale's shop, then she has to use the bridge and run down the winding dirt path. After that she'll have to run past the pond, her farm, the watermill and then dash across the endless hills and plains; finally reaching Harmonica. Even after that, she'd have to run to the Brass Bar all the way at the edge of town. She whimpered in aggravation.

"Or you could just use the mine cart"

Molly blinked. Not only hadn't she realized that she was thinking aloud, but the idea never hit her.  
_That's it! _She thought  
"THAT'S IT!" she yelled cheerfully, "Oh my Goddess! Finn you're a genius!"  
She tackled Finn into a hug.  
"Umm…you're welcome?" he replied startled, but nonetheless enjoyed the hug.  
"Come on!" she exclaimed, running towards the mine cart.

Bo recently fixed the mine cart so that she can easily go to town, without having to take the long route or tiring her horse by the trip. It was an old wooden cart, that looked more or less like box of oranges with wheels-save the picture of the orange; nevertheless, it did its job well. Molly hopped into the mine cart and Finn excitedly joined her.  
"Castanet! Here we come!"  
And with that, she pulled the safety lever and the mine cart rocked to life.

The mine cart started to slowly move and then it gradually picked up pace. Seconds later, they were sliding down the slope at top speed.  
"WHOOHOO!" the little Harvest Sprite shrieked, with his hands up in the air.

They were thrust to the right, then abruptly to the left, entering a cave. It was pitch black, but after a couple of seconds, it became illuminated by torches hung on either side. It always made Molly wonder, if one of the torches were to ever die, who would light it up? And do they die out in the first place?  
They looked like guardians. Guardians who would watch over whoever who entered the mouth of the dragon and made sure that they reached the other side safe and sound- and enjoyed the ride too.

However, tonight, it seemed like it was the guardians' day off.

They entered a vast tunnel, where the walls widened- it looked like the stomach of a dragon. As they progressed through the new section of the cave, they reached a bridge. Finn was humming an unknown melody happily; he swayed and danced to it. Molly found herself swaying along with him and humming her own tune. Closing her eyes, she flew to her own world.

"MOLLY!"

Molly fell from the clouds to reality. She saw Finn, his eyes wide open and pointing forward. Molly followed his finger and gasped. There was a gap in the rails and a big hole waited for them on the bridge. Finn flew and hid behind her, shaking violently. Thinking fast, she tried to get hold of the safety lever on the outer side of cart-but she couldn't reach it. Molly leaned forward to grasp it. Scared she would topple over, Finn grabbed her. Molly strained to grip the lever- she inched closer. The cart was edging closer to the gap. Molly pushed herself a bit further down. Finn reached a level of anxiety he never thought anyone could reach.  
_  
Just a little bit further_…  
Globules of sweat meandered down her face.  
_Come on…come on…_  
Her heart was thrashing in her chest.  
_Closer…just a bit closer…  
_  
"Got it!...AAAAAH!"

* * *

_Dum-dum-dum-duuuuuuummmmm_!~ :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!~  
Sorry for taking so long, I had exams and I was "studying"! ^_-  
My editor/best friend Shaman hime asked me, after reading this chapter,"Don't they have cellphones?"  
haha XD

ANYWHO...hope you likey!  
Reviews and constructive critiscm are always welcome!**

* * *

**

**_Chase_**

"Chase! Two grape cocktails, an apple cocktail and Two pancakes!"

Chase grunted and got to work.

He pulled out a pan and got the ingredients for the pancakes, as well as the grapes and apples for the cocktails. Chase slowly put down the eggs, milk and honey on the counter, then he walked over to the aging pot. He took the grapes and apples and gingerly put them into the aging pot. On his way back to the counter, he opened a cabinet above him and got a bowl.

"Chase! Hurry up!"

Ignoring Hayden's demands, he expertly broke the eggs, poured in a couple of glasses of milk and three tablespoons of honey. He reached for a wooden spoon.

"I'm getting really worried, Molly was never late before."

Chase dropped his wooden spoon and caught the bowl right on time before it fell; but as he rose, his head hit the side of the counter. Chase swore colorfully. Hayden gave him a wary and exasperated look. Ignoring him again, he rubbed the sore spot. Then bowl and wooden spoon still in hand, he edged closer in an effort to eavesdrop on their conversation…

_****__****_

Luna

  
Luna sighed loudly and stretched like a cat in her seat. The church bells bellowed and sang: 8 chimes.  
It's 8 o'clock; where the hell are you Molly?  
She solemnly tapped her fingers on the table as she waited for her friend. Panic was bubbling inside of her, but she managed to dismiss it as paranoia. Luna rested her chin in her palms and surveyed her surroundings.

The Brass Bar was quite full- it burst with laughter, random chit-chat and gossip. Selena gracefully danced and swayed to foreign upbeat music, meanwhile, Luke gaped and gawked his eyes at her fascinated. Owen sat at the bar, talking loudly and laughed with Kathy, the waitress, as he drowned cocktail after cocktail. Luna smirked at him. The mayor sat down a couple of tables away and was concentrating on guzzling his dinner, rather than listen to what Ozzy and Pascal were trying to tell him. Not that they seemed to realize it, they were too busy arguing about some fish. She rolled her eyes at them.

Nearly all of Harmonica is here. She silently wished that Gil was here too. Luna's cheeks were streaked in scarlet at the thought. Gil- the mayor's son- was arrogant, rude and a workaholic. And she liked every bit of him- the good and the bad. His cold, azure, eyes that were always narrowed, his neatly pressed shirt and vest, his sleek, long platinum blond hair; even that untamable lock of hair, that stood in the centre of his head no matter what he did. Luna sighed dreamily. She's been crushing on him since that day, when he came to their shop looking for a pair of gloves to buy. He was wearing his navy blue shirt…  
_Or was it the midnight blue shirt?  
_She giggled; _no, it was definitely the navy blue shirt.  
_Luna started giggling.  
"Umm…Luna?"  
Luna stopped abruptly, her cheeks turning pink. She looked up to find Kathy staring at her worriedly. Luna cleared her throat.  
"Hey Kathy!"  
Kathy was hesitant, but she finally smiled.  
"Hey, you scared me there for a second," Kathy laughed nervously, "can I get you something?"  
"No, I'm fine," Luna stated, "I'm waiting for someone."  
Kathy's eyes widened and sparkled upon hearing that. Realizing her mistake, Luna's cheeks were, once again, highlighted a soft pink.  
"No! No! No!" she shook her head violently, "Not that kind of person! I'm waiting for Molly!"  
Kathy laughed softly and smiled at Luna; Luna smiled back at her.  
"But isn't it kind of late?" Kathy continued uneasily, "I mean for Molly?"  
"I know," sighed Luna, "I'm getting really worried, Molly was never late before."  
They heard a loud thump and then someone cursing intensely. Kathy rolled her eyes, obviously recognizing the voice; Luna tried to look behind her to identify the person, but she was cut short by the waitress,  
"Anyway, so Molly promised to meet you here when?"  
"At 7 o'clock" replied Luna.  
"And that was an hour and…" Kathy looked back at the clock behind them, "twenty minutes ago."  
Luna nodded. Now, hearing it from Kathy like that, it seemed much more worse than it sounded in her head. She felt her body tense and heart rate fasten. What if something happened to Molly? After all, Molly was quite punctual and even when she was late, she was never _that_ late.  
_Never an hour and twenty minutes late.  
_  
She suddenly felt something touch her shoulder. Looking up, she found the waitress with a sweet beam plastered on her face, and her right hand placed on Luna's shoulder for comfort. Luna lifted her arm and placed it on top of Kathy's- smiling.  
"Don't worry," Kathy quietly, "she'll burst in through that door in a couple of minutes, with a huge goofy grin and yell "Hey Luna! I'm so sorry for being late! I owe you a blackberry pie!""  
Luna laughed and as Kathy went to complete her duties, she turned her head towards the door and silently waited for her friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay!  
Another chapter- I'm on a roll baby! haha!  
Finn deserves a chapter, don't you think? ;)

Thank you for reviewing/favourting  
R&Rs are always welcome!

_**

* * *

**__**Finn**_

_Drip…drop…drip…drop  
Where am I?  
Drip…drop…drip…drop  
Huh…?  
Drip…drop…drip…drop  
Brown hair…sparkling hazel eyes…radiant smile…soft hands…  
Drip…drop…drip…drop  
Who is that?  
Drip…drop…drip…drop  
Mine…ores…late…inn…Luna…  
Drip…drop…drip…drop  
What…?  
Drip…drop…drip…drop  
Run…mine cart…cave…darkness…  
Drip…drop…drip…drop  
Sudden…anxiety…fear…scream…  
Drip…drop…drip…drop  
Darkness…Darkness…Darkness…  
Drip…drop…drip…drop  
Ly…Mo…Mol…_"MOLLY!"

The little Harvest Sprite gasped and quickly rose into a sitting position. He hugged himself and shuddered, eyes wide open. Droplets of water solemnly fell onto the ground. Finn tried to looked around him, but the darkness draped the cave like a blanket.  
"Molly…" he whispered.

Small beads of tears rolled down Finn's cheeks. He wasn't able to save her. That young sweet girl, that the Harvest Goddess had specifically told him to aid and protect. Upon realizing his failure, he began to sob. Molly was always there for him- how many nights did she wake up when he felt sad about his form or his lack of power, only to wrap him with her soothing and encouraging words? How many times did she ignore or refuse invitations from different townspeople to spend the day with them, solely because she had promised him that she'd take him to beach? How many times did she stand up for him and praise him in front of the Harvest King?  
She is his best friend. His only friend. And now, he had just failed her.  
His sobs grew louder.

_Get up.  
_Finn stopped abruptly and looked up.  
_Get up Finn.  
_Finn's heart was drumming hard in his chest; he gingerly looked around. But no..no one was around.  
_Someone else is here too Finn and she needs you.  
Get up.  
_The little Harvest Sprite let out a squeal in fear. Who was that? It sounded familiar…  
Rubbing his head, he thought slowly- then it hit him.  
"The Harvest Goddess!"  
He felt a sudden surge of warmth and a wave of energy pulsate throughout soul. He had a mission to fulfill and a friend to save.  
"Thank you!" he squirmed.

Finn stood up cautiously onto his feet, gave himself a shake and tried to lift himself up into the air, only to have a current of acute pain make him fall back to the ground. Sobbing in agony, he turned around to look at his wings. His left wing was twisted into a painful position. Just looking at it made his stomach lurch. He whimpered and rubbed his arms in defeat.  
_She needs you._  
That's right. Molly needed him. And nothing will come in his way! Not his small size, not his lack of power and not his inexperience in magic! His love for her is big and strong enough to move mountains- he was certain, and that was all he needed.  
Determination once again rolling back into him, Finn slowly rose again and started to make his way around the murky pit.

"Molly!" Finn cried.

Arms spread in front of him for guidance, he snaked between and around rocks and pebbles ten times his size- nearly running into a couple of rocks. The earth squelched beneath him and water kept dripping and dropping in the background. Suddenly, a handful of mud fell onto him, making him fall facedown into the ground. Groaning in annoyance, he rose onto his legs and wiped his face and clothes, fixing his orange hat. Harrumphing, he walked away and continued his search.

"Molly!" he kept crying.

Avoiding more rocks and boulders, he found himself walking right into a flat surface. Grabbing his tiny nose in pain, he mumbled and cursed the boulder. Finn stood up and cleaned himself again. He outstretched his hands and touched it.  
"Huh," he said, "this is not a rock."  
The surface wasn't as cool as a rock and it was smoother. It didn't have a texture similar to a rock's either. He continued to examine the object and walk alongside it- feeling every corner, every vertex, every indent. Finn figured it was rectangular.  
"GODDESS! IT'S THE MINE CART!" he fidgeted, "MOLLY!"  
As adrenalin rushed through his veins, Finn circled the cart again hoping he'd find his friend close by- grabbing handfuls of air during his panic.  
"MOLLY MOLLY MOLLY MOLLY!"  
He ran around aimlessly screaming, yelling her name. Absorbed in his own pandemonium, he ran into something supple. The cart jerked slightly and he heard a soft moan.  
"MOLLY!" he jumped and tried to locate her- but it was fruitless, it was too dark.

Breathing wildly he stopped and attempted to calm himself down. He had to find her, but he can't see where he was going; the dimness seemed almost tangible. An idea came to him; he wasn't sure if he could do it, but he's going to try for Molly's sake. Spreading his legs slightly and fixing his stance, Finn took a deep, long calming breath. Then he shut his eyes, spread his palms in front of him and began to concentrate his energy and power on them. Focusing his every might and pushing every muscle, every cell in his petite body.  
_  
Light, light, light, light, light, light, light, light, liiiight!  
_  
Heat expanded and grew warming his face. He opened his eyes and they swelled with wonder. An orb of light levitated between his palms. Suppressing his glee, he directed the orb around him. Now that there is light, he could see better. His eyes danced in search of Molly. Finn found her and he sprinted towards her.

She was laying facedown, half her body hidden under the cart. Finn rushed to her and gently stroked her face.  
"Molly…"  
A stream of blood cascaded down her pallid face from her nose and scalp. Molly's hair was tousled. Her face was covered with splotches of mud, dust and dirt. Her right knee was twisted oddly and her breathing was shallow and rapid. Tears flowed Finn's eyes once again and he buried his head in her shoulder crying. Molly shuffled and moaned.  
"Hurts…"  
Finn got up quickly.  
"Molly can you hear me?" he exclaimed, "It's Finn!"  
Molly slowly opened her eyes- recognizing the figure in front of her, she smiled.  
"Finn…" Molly whispered "Finn…it hurts..."  
"It's alright! I'm here!" he rubbed her cheek and sobbed, "I'm here…"  
As he soothed her, Molly began to close her eyes again.  
"No! No!" he yelped, "stay with me Molly, stay with me!"  
Her eyes stayed shut.  
"Please, please…" Finn sniveled, "don't leave me..."  
Her eyes didn't bulge.  
"Don't leave me alone," Finn bawled, "don't…please.."  
"I'm… right…here…" she answered him. Finn's heart leapt in joy and relief. He let out the breath that he was holding.  
"Yes, don't go, don't leave, please…"  
"I…won't" Molly slightly opened her eyes, still smiling, "I…won't"

He began to think fast. Molly was not in a very good shape and he wasn't sure how long she can hang on. Finn realized that she was shaking and shivering from the cold. He squirmed- that was not a good sign. He had to go get help fast. And there was only one way out. Finn looked up towards the railings and spoke to Molly,  
"Molly?"  
"Mhmm…"She replied distantly.  
"I'm going to get help, okay?"  
"Mhmm…"  
"Okay?" looking at her now.  
"Mhmm…" she nodded eyes closed and smile still lingering.  
"Hang in there for me, I'll be back soon."  
She nodded again and barely stifled a groan.  
"Don't go…" Finn looked at her helplessly, eyes watering again. He looked up again.  
"Finn…?" Molly murmured.  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you little guy…" she sincerely beamed at him, "you rock my socks off…"  
Finn's heart swelled and a tear escaped his eyelids.  
"I love you too…"he whispered.

Positioning the orb of light above him, he straightened his posture- head held up high- and closed his eyes again. He thrust their friendship, his love for her, every bittersweet memory, every long hot day out on the ranch, every quiet warm night by the lighthouse, every laugh they had shared, every lake of tears they had drowned in, every saccharine blueberry pie they dug into, every hearty tomato soup they gulped, everything…he poured everything. Vibes began to rattle the atmosphere around him. Finn glimmered. Ringlets of power vibrated around him- going up and down repeatedly. It moved towards his left wing and straightened it. Clenching his jaw and knuckles, he pulled the upsurge of power and tried to contain it. When it was all restrained, with a roar, he let go of it. The explosion of power gave him an uplift and a strong thrust upwards. Finn opened his eyes and began to bat his small wings swiftly. He reached the railings, he took a sharp turn and flew through right through where they came from earlier, towards Ganache Mine District.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back (finally).  
I was having a small case of laziness and writer's block...but I'm here now and I'm going to try my best to finish this!  
Thank you very much for the support (reviews and messages that you guys sent me), you guys are the best!  
I'd love to get feedback from everyone. (:  
Hope you guys enjoy it!~

* * *

_**Luna**_

Luna fidgeted uneasily as Hayden silently swept the floor.  
She turned to look up at the clock.

_9:40_

Luna's chest stiffened.  
She grabbed the hem of her red dress and began to tug on it. Her breath quickened as her mind dwelled onto unhappy thoughts. She looked down and closed her eyes, hoping that her eyelids would serve as a strong barrier against her tears.

This is irrelevant! Why is she crying anyway? There is no news that Molly was hurt in the first place! She is fine…she is completely well, healthy and fine…- but why wouldn't her heart believe it? Her mind is able to digest it, but her heart refused to. It burned and ached with each agonizing throb. Luna moved her clenched fist and placed it over her heart. She dared to open her eyes and the result were steady torrents of tears, sliding down her cheek. Luna shook and gasped, allowing her heart to win the battle.

A pair of footsteps was approaching her and she was soon greeted by Chase's warm smile. Chase leaned down next to Luna and placed an arm around her shoulders; he gently pushed a napkin in her palm.  
"Thank you," she sobbed as she dabbed her cheeks.  
Chase's grin widened slightly, he rose and gave Luna's shoulder a comforting squeeze,  
"My pleasure," he replied.

This is not normal of Chase. He was never a kind-hearted, caring gentleman; as a matter of fact, he was the exact opposite. Chase was quite rude and very critical of everyone and everything. He is well-known for continuously battering Maya-the innkeepers' daughter who dreams of becoming a great cook and a good friend of Molly- and harshly criticizing her cooking; even though Maya's cooking is as horrid as he claims it to be, however, Luna always felt that he could always be a bit gentler with his verdicts. Chase usually greeted everyone with his usual frown and his slightly furrowed eyebrows. Luna never understood Molly's attraction towards him, but then, Molly never understood Luna's attraction towards Gill either. Even though Molly constantly tried to impress him by learning how to cook and by giving him gifts, as well as talking to him every time she got the chance to- Chase never seemed to recognize Molly's efforts , but then again, neither did Gill.

Hayden harrumphed impatiently. Chase narrowed his eyes slightly and gave him a dirty look. Luna saw something flicker in his eyes. His mellow blue eyes hardened, overflowing with icy, cruel rage. The warm smile he gave to Luna earlier was evolving into a feral snarl. Chase was clenching and unclenching his fists, in an attempt to restrain himself- then finally, he ignored him altogether. Panic bubbled in Luna's stomach. Chewing her lips, Luna tried to calm herself down and think positively.  
"Maybe she fell asleep and forgot!" she suddenly chirped, "you know…because she works really hard all day at the farm and…and she got tired!"  
Just as suddenly as earlier, the haze evaporated from his eyes and a smirk began to carefully meander its way across his face.  
Feeling hope and calamity settle in her flustered heart, she smiled and rose resolutely.  
"Yeah…yeah that's it!" she cried, "if we go right now to her house, we'll probably find her sleeping on the sofa!"  
"That's right," Chase nodded and stood up by Luna, "we might even find her sleeping in the barn."  
"Exactly!" Luna laughed uncontrollably at his joke, clearing her throat she continued, "I can't believe I didn't think of that earlier…I mean, she works really hard, so it's only natural for her to fall asleep and forget."  
"Maybe you were thinking too hard," Chase responded calmly.

Hayden cleared his throat- announcing his displeasure from having to keep the bar open a long time after its closing time. Chase's face was sculpted into a grimace once again.  
"We get it!" he snapped. Hayden flinched slightly, but he quickly recovered and stood firmly.

Luna, on the other hand, cringed at the smoldering, bitter and serrated edge in his voice.  
A new layer of fear sank into Luna's heart. This was another new face of Chase's that she hadn't witnessed before- and she didn't like it. She didn't like it at all. In fact she was afraid of what would happen next.  
Who is this man?  
He didn't look like the same sandy-haired, blue eyed cook with the dry-humor and sarcasm.  
Chase is like a jigsaw puzzle to her, that she cannot solve. Every time she thought that she got the outlines right, she would realize that there are missing pieces from the box and that another jigsaws' pieces were mixed together. It was a frustrating and daunting game. Yet Molly always enjoyed looking for the missing pieces and rearrange the puzzle all over again.

She watched Chase as he silently and abruptly walked over to the kitchen area and took off his olive green apron. Carefully folding the apron neatly, Chase stuffed it into a battered black messenger bag, which he slung over his shoulder, then solemnly walked towards the door. He stopped right before the door.  
"Aren't you coming?" he mumbled without turning back.  
Dumbfounded and still lost in thought, Luna gaped at him and replied with a "Huh?"  
Sighing, Chase smacked his palm onto his face and turned around shaking his head in annoyance. Luna instantly recognized the familiar expressions. He's back to normal.

_But for how long…?  
_  
Instantly remembering the current situation at hand, she got up- nearly knocking the chair onto the ground- and galloped towards Chase.

_**Chase**_

Chase was tackled by a wisp of cold air. He shuddered inwardly and continued walking, with Luna a few inches behind him. He can't believe he was doing this. Especially after swearing that he'll never be weakened or slowed down by emotions again; he was betrayed once and the fall left him battered for years afterwards, it took him immense courage and power to stand up again. But here he was, jumping from the pan and into the fire. Again. Chase keeps forgetting. He keeps forgetting the distress and torment he went through; was it because of her? Or is it the people of the island? Or…is it the distance between himself and _them _that gave him the false sense of safety?

He shook his head, hating himself, loathing himself for letting something like this happen.  
_Let what happen?  
_He can't go through it again, it's not worth it- she's not worth it… no one is worth it.  
_Who's not worth it?  
_He's losing control.  
_Losing control of what?  
_Losing control of the feelings he locked up behind bars of steel.  
_Why did I do that?  
_Yes. Chase stopped abruptly, making Luna run into him with an "oof". Why did Chase do that? Why did he chain and restrain himself like that? Chase looked up towards the sky and then at the shimmering moon. A very familiar moon. A very familiar sky. Instantly, he was drowning in sea of familiar faces and familiar voices…  
_" He looks useless"  
His voice…  
"It's not that hard of a task! Do you enjoy watching me suffer all the time? "  
Her voice…  
"You were supposed to follow and continue in my footsteps, but you failed me again."  
He hated His voice…  
Screams…  
Yelling…_  
"Chase…"  
_Slamming doors…  
Shattering glass…  
_"Chase…"_  
Blood…  
Faces…_  
_"You're nothing special, Chase, don't come back again."  
He _dreaded _those words…_

"Chase damn it!"

A violent shake made Chase tumble from his memories and back into reality. He was greeted by a pair of blue eyes and slightly twitching eyebrows.  
"What happened to you?" Luna cried furiously, "did you forget what we were supposed to do?"  
As a matter of fact, he did. He gave her a blank and confused expression. Then it hit him.  
Molly.  
Looks like he forgot, but then again, he's been forgetting more often lately. Before dosing off and day dreaming again, Chase nodded at Luna and began to walk towards the farm. _Her _farm.  
"Why are you panicking?" He said nonchalantly, "I thought we both agreed that nothing was wrong with her."  
"Exactly, nothing is wrong with her," Luna replied somewhat agitatedly.  
"Hmm…really? Because you sounded a bit anxious."  
"But I'm not"  
"You sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Then wh-"  
"Goddess! Chase! Molly is fine and is sleeping in the barn on a tree!"  
Luna angrily passed Chase and stormed off. Chase couldn't help but grin at the nonsense and her absurdity; Luna was always so easy. The grin vanished quickly though. He realized he did it again. That he released some of that tightened grip he usually had on himself…she really did change him, didn't she?  
Trying to catch up with Luna, he increased his pace. The sound of the waves crashing against the cliffs roared loudly, but his heart throbbed owl watched attentively as Chase passed by. He took the path that led to Molly's farm and he began to see the outlines of the house. Out of the blue Luna stopped and then ran really quickly towards the farm house. Chase began to feel uneasy and baffled. Why did Luna run? His question wasn't left unanswered for long, though. Upon reaching the farm, Chase was greeted by three cows that wandered drowsily, four chickens and a duck that huddled under the orange trees sleeping and a grey horse, Jupiter, neighed in discontent as he approached. Molly would never leave her animals outside after sunset. As if vines with sharp thorns wrapped his heart, he felt it pound uncomfortably. Looking ahead, he found Luna standing still by the gaping door of the house. Pushing his feet towards her, Chase realized that there is no light coming from there either. He felt like he swallowed a bag of rocks, he felt ill in the stomach. It felt like years, but Chase finally reached Luna and peered into the house.  
Empty.  
That's what he found.  
And Chase felt equally as empty at that moment.

_**Finn**_

A sweet breath of wind blew the cherry blossoms gently, under a starry night sky. The silence was slightly shattered by the sound of tiny gasps, which erupted from Finns' tiny lungs. He batted his wings furiously and pushed himself forward and outwards, his small body and strong resolution piercing through the tranquil, rich spring air. His forehead was glistening with sweat as he fought the blackness at the edge of his gaze, seducing him into giving up and just drowning in it. But the little creature kept himself firm and strong, he can't give in now.

Slightly weakened by a sudden pulse of pain, Finn staggered and fell to the ground. He skidded a couple of feet before stopping in front of a light pole. Gingerly sitting up, he sighed desolately. What is he going to do? He's a Harvest Sprite and not everyone can see him. He can only name a handful who can, excluding the Harvest Goddess, the Harvest King and the rest of the Harvest Sprites, they are Molly, the Wizard and the Witch. But both of the sorcerers live too far for Finn's weak body to carry him. Even if he tried, he won't be able to reach in time. The morbid thought made Finn feel distressed. Who can he ask? Irritably he pounded his little fists on the ground. He felt useless and drained. Looking up he saw light flicker through one of the windows, in the upper floor of the Blacksmith's shop. A silhouette of a small figure appeared and pulled the window open. Finn recognized the familiar bundle of orange hair.  
"That's it!" Finn exclaimed.


End file.
